Form 1 Chapter 1: Whole Number (Exercise 3)
Message from the founder You are in a paper named "Form 1 Chapter 1: Whole Number (Exercise 3)". Good luck. Category: Mathematics (BI) Questions 1. Which of the following numbers when rounded off to the nearest thousand does not become 846 000? 1) 845 954 2) 845 945 3) 845 549 4) 845 459 2. 350 998 when rounded off to the nearest thousand is 1) 350 000 2) 351 000 3) 360 000 4) 400 000 3. 894 263 is written as 890 000 when rounded off to the nears 1) ten 2) hunderd 3) thousand 4) ten thousand 4. 294 - 204 ÷ 6 x 4 = 1) 286 2) 285 3) 158 4) 60 5. 50 - 6 x 7 = 1) 308 2) 50 3) 8 4) 2 6. 24 + 2(6 X 5) = 1) 46 2) 84 3) 144 4) 780 7. A grocer bought a box containing 485 guavas. He packed them into packets of 16. How many guavas were left? 1) 3 2) 5 3) 7 4) 9 8. A sum of money is given to three boys. Each boy receives RM 76 with RM 6 remaining. Find the sum of money. 1) RM 222 2) RM 228 3) RM 234 4) RM 240 9. 180 - 72 ÷ 6 = 1) 168 2) 186 3) 166 4) 196 10. 715 + 35 x 50 = 1) 2465 2) 2456 3) 2564 4) 2645 11. 23 x 15 +35 ÷ 5 = 1) 352 2) 523 3) 532 4) 325 12. (246 - 90 ÷ 15) x 4= 1) 960 2) 906 3) 609 4) 690 13. The mass of rice in sack R is 18 kg less than the total mass of rice in sacks P and Q. Find the mass of rice, in kg, in sack R. 1) 46 2) 64 3) 75 4) 82 14. Mr Kim bought 6 boxes of biscuits. In each box, there are 12 packets. In each packet, there are 8 biscuits. How many biscuits did he buy altogether? 1) 576 2) 675 3) 764 4) 864 15. The monthly fee for a computer club is RM 45. If the club has 263 members, find the total amount collected by the club in a month. 1) RM 10 935 2) RM 11 835 3) RM 12 845 4) RM 12 945 16. A factory supplies 10 540 radios equally to 124 shops. How many radios does each shop receive? 1) 65 2) 75 3) 85 4) 95 17. Jamilah has 52 oranges, 48 apples and 60 mangoes. She needs to pack them into fruit parcels, each of which consists of 4 oranges, 3 apples and 5 mangoes. Calculate the maximum number of parcels obtained. 1) 12 2) 13 3) 15 4) 16 18. A box contains 50 packets of sweets. If there are 25 sweets in each packet, find the total number of sweets in 96 boxes. 1) 110 000 2) 120 000 3) 125 000 4) 135 000 19. Puan Rokiah distributes 1850 pieces of chocolate and butter cookies to bakeries everyday. In a particular week, she distributed 985 butter cookies. How many chocolate cookies were distributed in that week? 1) 8 265 2) 11 965 3) 12 950 4) 1 935 20. In a Mathematics quiz, Tini scored 78 points. Sheeda scored 12 point more than Tini but 9 points lower than Julie. The total points for the three girls is 1) 234 2) 237 3) 246 4) 267 Answers Answer for Form 1 Chapter 1: Whole Number (Exercise 3) Category:Pages